


Happy Birthday Sammy

by purple_mango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sam's Birthday, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get back from a hunt and surprise Sam for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sammy

It’s been a really long week and you had just gotten back to the bunker with Sam and Dean. It was only about seven o’clock and you hadn’t stopped to get dinner or anything because you had pretended to be asleep in the back of the impala on the way back. Of course you weren’t, it was all a part of the plan. Today wasn’t just a normal day, it was Sam’s birthday, and you wanted to make it special. You had planned with Dean the night before at the motel while Sam was sleeping. You wanted to get back in time to make Sam a big dinner then give him his presents after. Since Sam was your boyfriend you wanted him to have an amazing night that he wouldn’t forget. You were the one to make all the plans, Dean was just complaining that he didn’t want to have to pretend that they had forgotten about Sammy’s birthday, but you knew that it would be worth the look on his face when you surprised him.

Earlier that morning Sam woke up earlier to go for a run before you all left the motel. He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead before wiggling out from under you and out of the bed. When he left, you got up and went to wake up Dean. “Hey Dean! Dean, wake up!” You were shaking him and he finally jumped up, on guard. “What the fuck, Y/N? Can’t a guy sleep in for once?” “Not today Dean, we gotta get everything packed up before Sam gets back. I wanna leave soon so we can make it back to the bunker in time for me to make dinner. Remember, don’t say anything to him!” “Yeah, yeah, I know. Gonna make me hurt my little brother so that you get laid tonight.” He was mumbling now and you turned and whacked him as hard as you could with a pillow. “Shut up Dean, geeze.”

Sam had gotten back and saw you sitting with Dean at the table drinking coffee and eating a bagel. He didn’t say anything, instead he went to gather clothes for his shower. “Hey Sammy, hurry up in there, we got a long ride back.” Dean didn’t look up from his newspaper as he said it but when Sam shut the door behind him, you threw a small piece of your food at him to get his attention. “Dean, I’m gonna go in there with him. Can you bring everything out to Baby?” “Oh what, now I’m your servant? What’s next Y/N?” You ignored him and grabbed your bag and joined Sam in the bathroom. “Hey handsome” you whispered as he turned around. “Hey beautiful” Sam moved towards you and helped you undress. He was kissing you passionately and had you pushed up against the bathroom door. “Sam” you breathed. “We gotta hurry up, let’s quick shower.”

**\--**

When you got back to the bunker, you settled in then declared you were going to run to the store. You asked if Sam needed anything, but he brushed you off and said he was going to go take a nap. When he stalked down the hall to his room and you heard the door shut, you turned to join Dean in the kitchen. He already had a beer in hand and was looking through the cabinets, taking a mental note of the items there. “Y/N I don’t think we have much stuff to make a cake or a dinner for Sammy.” “It’s fine Dean, I am going to go buy everything I need. I was thinking about making a huge salad along with eggplant parmesan and spaghetti. Oh! And garlic bread!” Dean made a face but you continued anyway. “I think I am going to make a strawberry shortcake for him. I gotta make it seem like I thought about his healthy habits in all this.” You laughed to yourself as Dean asked, “what types of things do you need. We should get it all out now so you know what you need to buy.” “Oh, uhm. I’ll need flour, eggs, bread crumbs, uhm baking soda, salt, sugar. I think we have all that. I just need to buy the eggplant and all that. It’ll be fine Dean. I met with Cas a little bit ago and he had a painting that was really old and he sold it to give me the money. You don’t have to worry, Dean.” “Wow that was actually pretty cool of him. Speaking of, is he coming tonight?” “Yeah of course, he said he wouldn’t miss it!”

\--

You called Dean as you were pulling up in front of the bunker and asked him to come out and help you with the groceries. Thankfully, Sam was still sleeping so you thought it best to hurry up and start making everything. Cas was in the kitchen and you ran over to give him a hug. He opened his arms and you ran into him. “Hey Cas!” “Hello, Y/N.” “You’re just in time! You can help me make everything for tonight!” Castiel turned to look at Sam who was just laughing. “Okay, Cas, let’s start making the cake so it can be baking while we make everything else! Dean, are you going to help?” “No Y/N, I think I will just go and wrap Sammy’s presents.” “Oh Dean! Can you wrap mine please?” You ran to get the little box that you were hiding in one of the empty rooms and handed it to Dean. He didn’t even question you, he just took it and went to go sit in the living room.

When you had all of the ingredients together and mixed for the cake, you had Cas gather bowls to start making the fried eggplant. You poured the cake into two separate pans and put it in the oven, walking back to cut up strawberries. You heard a loud thud and turned around to see Cas covered in flour and the bowl on the floor. You laughed and helped him clean up. You looked at the clock though and it was already 8:30. You were worried that Sam would wake up soon so you hurried everything along. Once you finished prepping the eggplant, the cake was finished and you took it out to cool down. You handed Cas a container type thing to put the spaghetti in so he could put it in the microwave. You began frying the eggplant and called for Dean to come out and set the table. Twenty minutes later, almost everything was ready. Cas was tossing the salad and Dean was getting meatballs from the microwave for himself since he couldn’t go a meal without his meat.

Finally, everything was ready and you stood in your corner covering the cake in cool whip and layering the strawberries throughout it. You finished it off with “Happy Birthday Sammy” written in a red icing and slipped the cake in the fridge. Cas and Dean were standing by the table discussing beer and as you walked down the hall to get Sam, you heard, “I just do not like it Dean, it tastes like molecules.” You laughed but quieted down as you opened the door to the room you shared with Sam. He was still sleeping and you couldn’t help but think about beautiful and peaceful he looked, you almost felt bad about waking him. But, dinner was going to get cold, so you walked over to him and lifted Sam’s shirt a bit so you could kiss up and down his belly. You felt him shift under you and move to sit up. “Hey sleepy head” you whispered as you kissed him on the lips. “Come with me, I have a surprise.” You pulled on his arm until he was up and you led him down the hall. “Something smells really good.” He said almost to himself and you couldn’t help but smile.

When you arrived in the kitchen, Cas yelled “surprise!” before anyone else could and Dean looked at him a little disappointed. “Happy Birthday baby” you reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek. He had the biggest smile on his face and he turned and hugged you before walking over to Dean and Cas doing the same thing. The four of you sat down and started eating, relishing in the airy atmosphere. It was moments like this that made you incredibly grateful to have them in your life.

Dean leaned back in his chair with a beer and said “Man I am so full. This was great Y/N.” “Hey, don’t just thank me, Cas helped a lot too.” Cas looked down smiling, unused to the praise. “Sam, you can go sit in the living room, we’ll take care of this.” Sam grabbed your hand as you stood up and pulled you down into his lap. “Babe this was perfect, thank you” he whispered into your lips. The two of you were smiling as you kissed, only stopping when Dean made a gagging sound and said “get a room you two!”

When you had finished cleaning, you brought the cake out to the living room and set it down in front of Sam. “Damnit Y/N, we just ate. Let’s do gifts first!” You looked at Sam as you sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around you. “Okay I’m first.” Dean slid two small boxes over to Sam and grinned as he opened them. He had gotten him more silver bullets and a few other hunting trinkets. Cas got him a set of authentic old books that dated back to the thirteenth century as well as a little stuffed dog. “I thought that that would cheer you up while you worked” Cas said blushing. “It’s great Cas thank you” Sam said before turning to you. “Okay my turn.” You handed him the box and anxiously awaited for him to open it. As he did you watched his reaction. First was a picture frame filled with five different pictures. The center was of all four of you and the surrounding ones were of you and Sam throughout the time you’ve known each other. Next you got him a huge wall tapestry to make his room feel more like home. He was seemingly so happy and finally he got to the bottom of the box where he saw the arm band for his phone when he exercised, and finally the smaller box. You held your breath as he opened it. Sam looked at you with tears in his eyes. “Now you have my heart.” You whispered and he pushed you down on the ground, kissing you.

“I do not understand” Cas said. Sam sat up and showed the pendant to Cas and Dean. “An anatomically correct heart?” Cas asked and Sam clenched it, smiling. You wrapped your arms around Sam and stated, “I love you Sam Winchester.” It was the first time you had said it, despite knowing you had since you met him. “I love you too, Y/N.” Sam took you in his arms and Dean was explaining to Cas the significance of it all. You weren’t paying attention, you were focusing on Sam. It must have gotten a little too mushy because Dean interjected, “So uhm, about that cake?” You pulled back, laughing. You ran and got candles and a lighter to make this an official birthday thing. When the candles were lit, you said, “make a wish Sam” and he blew them out saying, “I already have you.”


End file.
